All That Matters
by DauntlessAngel11
Summary: *REWRITE* Siddeley and Cassandra have been happily married for almost four years, and life couldn't be better. But what happens when they find out there's a little bundle of joy on the way? Can they raise a family together, even while Siddeley's away? SEQUEL TO SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS (prior reading not needed) SiddeleyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes hello again! I am back with the rewrite of this story! This is the sequel to my previous story, "School Sweethearts", however prior reading is not needed. (seriously don't read it its from a long time ago and really bad lol)**

 **I really hope this version turns out to be better than the original one I never updated (my bad oops).** **As always, Disney owns all original character, all others not in the franchise are mine!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Siddeley Jetliner should have been used to this dreary routine by now. At least, that's what he thought. After the chaos that ensued during the World Grand Prix nearly a year prior, he was glad to have at least some time off from his normal missions. When he thought "some time", he had pictured a few days, maybe a week if he was lucky. After all, the world could have been in danger at any given moment. The Commander of CHROME, however, thought otherwise as he handed Siddeley a slip of paper with his silver rimmed wheel just three weeks before.

Siddeley was dumbfounded. Three weeks? That was too long! The world needed him! Of course, there _were_ other jets with nearly the same job as he within the agency, but they couldn't possibly do their job as correctly as he could!

As he had thought, three weeks _should_ have been enough time to adjust to desk life.

As he sat at his desk in one of the hangars that occupied the above ground units of CHROME, he longed for the excitement and adventure of a routine mission. He hadn't even gone through the full three weeks of his leave yet; he thought he would go mad by the end of it all. Now, he was stuck at his desk, a stack of thick files piled in front of him. Charting was not his job. He barely even used his desk, let alone knew he even had huffed and sunk lower on his landing gear, resting his front on his desk. At least the curved wooden table was good for one thing. He began to zone out, his mind traveling elsewhere; preferably anywhere but this dreary desk.

Siddeley rested his thoughts on his wife and their upcoming anniversary. He had to think of a good way to surprise her; after all, this was their fourth wedding anniversary. It may have been still a few months away, but that didn't stop him from planning it out. He wanted to go above and beyond the norm for his beloved, but, he couldn't seem to think of anything in particular. He only wanted the best for her. The thoughts of his wife brought him to remember how sick she had been the past few weeks. Barely able to hold anything down, the young woman simply laid in bed as the day passed. Why was he here again? He should be at home with her, helping her overcome whatever illness took root in her system. She insisted against it, and sometimes Siddeley despised how independent she was. She needed his help, but "did not want to be a bother", that she could take care of herself. It was obvious whatever she had did not want to cease. Her illness might put a damper on whatever anniversary plan he came up with, if it persisted that long.

 _"_ ** _IF_** _it persists."_ He reminded himself.

Siddeley sighed and glanced at his desk phone, then at his wall clock. It was almost two in the afternoon, Cassandra should have eaten lunch by now. He glanced at his phone once more, maybe she would call with news that she was feeling better? Siddeley figured that would be a long shot.

" _No,"_ He thought, _"She's fine. She'll just tell me I'm worrying too much."_

But, he couldn't help but worry. He bit his lip and glanced at the phone again. He tapped the call button with his nose, entering the voice command to dial home.

"Hello...?" Cassandra's groggy voice came through the phone a moment later. She must have been napping.

"Cassie, I'm just calling to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"Siddeley..." She yawned. "I told you this morning, I would call if I truly needed anything. You...do your work things, I'm fine."

"How have you been so far?"

"Haven't been sick yet, but I've only been napping. In fact, I was in the middle of one until you—" Her voice cut suddenly. There was a clanging and crash, followed by a door slamming in the background.

"Cassie?" No response. Siddeley felt his heart race. "Cassandra!"

What seemed like ages later, there came a few sickly groans and then a sad, tired sigh on the other end. "Siddeley, I'm here."

At the sound of her voice, relief flooded him. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just..." She sighed heavily. "I guess I spoke too soon. I don't know when this is going to stop! Four weeks; what is happening to me?"

"Maybe it's about time you visited the doctor, Cassandra." Siddeley suggested, his brows furrowing. "You haven't eaten much in a while."

Cassie became silent, and Siddeley could almost hear how tense she was. "Cassie, dear, you don't need to be so scared. I will be right there with you."

Cassie chuckled sadly. "I know, Siddeley. I'm..." She sighed. "I'm afraid of what they'll tell me. I'm afraid that it won't be something good. I mean; four weeks? That's not good is it? What if I'm terminal? What-"

"Cassandra, you need to slow down for a second. Let's think realistically for a moment here—"

"I _am_ thinking realistically!"

"Cassie," Siddeley said calmly, "Everything will be fine. Yes, I admit, this is a little odd; but you will never know unless you go."

Cassie sighed heavily again.

"Have you eaten anything at all?"

"No," She sounded ashamed of herself. "I tried earlier with a cracker; really, I did! I couldn't bring myself to bite it..."

Siddeley's worries only grew. "You need to see the doctor, Cassandra. I don't want you starving."

"I, urh—" Her voice cut off abruptly, followed by another round of door slamming. Siddeley sighed, defeated.

This time when she returned, Cassie seemed to whimper in pain. "Sid–ley..."

The silver jet sighed exasperatedly, "Cassandra, this is the last time. I'm calling the doctor and we're going to find out what in Heaven's name is wrong!"

"Siddeley, please, no!" She wailed.

"Cassandra—"

"Siddeley! _Please!_ "

The spy jet closed his eyes tightly. He knew Cassie had a small fear of hospitals, but this was getting out of hand. "Cassie," He sighed, "Darling, I don't want to see you so sick. I want to know what's causing this so we can fix it. I want you well. I hate to see you like this."

Cassie sighed. After a few moments, she said, "Alright. Make the call."

"I will. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you, too..."

After she ended the call, Cassie slumped on the bed. He was going to find out, eventually. She definitely would not be able to keep something like this from him.

 _"_ _He's going to be so busy."_ Cassie thought. _"He won't be here for the_ _majority_ _of it."_

What if he didn't react to the news like she had hoped? What if he was angry at her? She should have told him when she found out; she wouldn't be stuck in this rut. But, then again, maybe he would be happy. After all, this is what he wanted. And, Siddeley was not the type to anger easily. So, why should she worry? He loved children, and having one of his own is all he ever wanted. He would make an excellent father, she was sure of it. But, even at that thought, her conflicting emotions raged a silent war as the day went on, and her doubts seemed to be winning.

* * *

A while later when Siddeley returned home from work, his wife no where to be seen. He made his way into their bedroom, where he found her settled on the bed. Siddeley wasn't sure if settled was the right word to describe Cassie's current state. Her demeanor was tense; so tense Siddeley could almost feel her frustration crackle through the air. He couldn't figure out if it was her posture or her furrowed brows that made him chuckle.

Cassie's blue eyes snapped forward out of their trance to meet her husband's brown ones. "Oh, goodness, Siddeley! I didn't hear you come in!"

He chuckled again, rolling forward to kiss her nose. "No worries, love. I saw you were thinking hard about something, and I didn't want to bother you."

Cassie blushed furiously in response, and the simple fact that she was blushing made her blush even more.

"What were you thinking about?" Siddeley asked.

Cassie hesitated. "Nothing, Sid; nothing that's of any importance right now."

"Cassie, is everything alright?"

The white jet nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"There's nothing to be worried about, dear. Everything will be fine. I promise." Siddeley said, nudging her reassuringly.

Cassie sat in silence for a minute. "Siddeley,". She paused, "There's...something I should tell you."

"Of course, love."

"I..." She hesitated, stumbling over her words. "Uhm...n–nevermind."

Siddeley raised a brow in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Cassie quickly nodded.

Siddeley slowly nodded at his wife's strange behavior. "Alright." He kissed her nose. "I'll go make your appointment, then."

Cassie bit her lip and watched him as he rolled away. She mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

 _"It will be fine, Cassie. Stop over-thinking! It. Will. Be. Fine."_ She thought to herself.

But even then, she still wasn't sure.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Cassie :(** **Anyway, don't forget to leave a kind review! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the first guest who reviewed: thank you! honestly I don't think you know how great that makes me feel! I'm so glad you enjoyed the original and I hope you'll like this one as well :) once again, thank you!**

 **Also, another big thank you to those you favorited and/or followed this story! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this!**

 **Anyway, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that same week, after a slight struggle to get his wife out the door of their home, Siddeley sat comfortably in a cozy looking waiting room of the area hospital. Cassie was seated next to him, not so comfortably. She shifted in her seat what seemed like every two minutes, her brows furrowed as she chewed her bottom lip. The young woman's blue eyes stared at the doors at the end of the room.

Soon, the doctor would come through those brown wooden doors, bringing Cassie back to be subjected to whatever test pleased them. The very thought of a needle poking and prodding her every which way made Cassie shudder. Siddeley picked up on his wife's behavior, and he gently nudged her reassuringly.

"Cassie, there's no need to fret. I will be right there with you. Everything is going to be okay."

The white jet looked to her husband, then back to the doors. "I hope so." She muttered.

Within a few moments, the doors swing open and Cassie jumped as a nurse called her name. Cassie nervously glanced at her husband before inching toward the nurse, who smiled kindly and led them to an exam room.

After asking all of the necessary questions, some of which Cassie deemed very unnecessary for her cause, the nurse gathered her things and proceeded out the door.

"Dr. Stanford will be right with you." She said, smiling before closing the door on her way out.

Siddeley looked to his wife, who was positioned on the exam table rather awkwardly. It was clear she did not want to be anywhere near this place.

"Hey," He said gently, nudging her nose with his. "It'll be over before you know it, and we'll have this whole ordeal settled. Besides, it's your usual doctor, she'll know what to do."

She simply glanced at him, worry still etched in her features.

At that moment, a navy blue Audi rolled in, a clipboard and file in her tires.

"Good afternoon, you two." She greeted, flashing a friendly smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Cassandra. Are you doing alright?"

Cassie glanced at the doctor, sighing. "No, I suppose not."

Dr. Stanford nodded slowly as she set the clipboard and file on the nearby counter, logging in to the hospital database on the computer just beside it.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Cassie sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. She glanced at the floor, shifting nervously.

After a moment, she looked back at Dr. Stanford, who waited patiently.

"I've been severely nauseated for nearly four weeks now. I've barely eaten anything."

"Are you able to hold down fluids of any kind?"

Cassie shook her nose. "That's the problem. It's not that I don't want to eat, it's that I can't. Nothing will stay down for more than an hour."

Dr. Stanford furrowed her brows slightly in thought. She studied Cassie for good long minute before glancing at Siddeley.

"I'm going to have to run a few tests, ask some more questions, and try to figure out what exactly is causing this illness. Would you mind sitting in the waiting room for bit? It will only be a moment, and I'll call you back when she's done."

Siddeley glanced at his wife, then slowly nodded.

Dr. Stanford turned back to Cassie after Siddeley closed the door.

"I know he wants to help, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want him to know anything..."

The blue Audi quirked a brow, not quite getting her meaning.

"Is there any possibility that I could be...pregnant?"

"When was your last cycle?"

"O–over a month ago."

"Then the possibility is there. We can't know for sure, however, until we test to confirm it."

Cassie nodded in understanding.

"I'll let your husband know that I'm going to be running a series of tests, but don't worry, I won't mention what kind."

Cassie sighed, relieved that the doctor picked up what she had implied.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but is there any reason you don't want him to know that you may be pregnant? This is his child as well." Dr. Stanford asked.

The white jet smiled gently. "I know he'd be thrilled to find out; but, I fear that with his business schedule as scattered as it is, it may not be the right time. I don't want him to worry on top of his work."

Dr. Stanford nodded in response, understanding the young woman's fears. "I'm sure everything will work itself out, until then, this will be a secret."

"Thank you."

An hour later, Cassie was still sitting in the exam room by herself, waiting for the doctor to return to tell her any news, if she had any. She shifted restlessly on the table, her nerves buzzing with anticipation.

Dr. Stanford opened the door, entering the room with another stack of papers in her tires. She flipped through the papers before pulling out one and studying it. She glanced back up at Cassie, who nervously returned her gaze.

"Well, all of the tests I ran came back negative."

Cassie felt a wave of relief, but a hint of sadness lingered.

"Except one. It seems that your suspicions were correct, Cassie, you're pregnant."

The jet gasped, her eyes widening. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"I believe now would be be best time to tell your husband."

Cassie nodded gently. "Do you mind if I tell him myself at home? I feel it would be more appropriate."

Dr. Stanford gave a small smile. "Yes, of course. Before you leave, however, I have to run an ultrasound just to make sure everything is going smoothly and I'll be sure to give you something for that horrid morning sickness."

Siddeley didn't know how long he had been sitting out here. It seemed like ages, and daytime television wasn't exactly the best way to make time move faster.

Just as he began to doze off, the doors leading to the exam rooms opened, and out rolled his wife. She nervously smiled at him, and he grinned in reply. She smiled, that had to be a good sign.

When she approached him, a million questions ran through his mind. He was going to ask her, but the look she gave him said "at home".

They flew home in silence, and Cassie avoided his worried gaze nearly every chance she got. She either stared ahead or off to the side. Siddeley could feel his worry rising again. He wanted to say something, but didn't want to pry. She didn't seem ready for it.

When they arrived home, Cassie rolled into their room, closing the door behind her. Siddeley didn't want to leave her alone for very long, so he waited a while before gently knocking on the door.

"Cassie, dear?" He said, slowly opening the door.

Cassie laid on the bed under the blanket, blankly staring at the television.

"Cassie," He rolled to her, taking his place at her side and gently nudging her with his nose. "Are you feeling well? What did the doctor say?"

She sighed heavily, still not meeting his gaze. "I'm not quite sure this is the right time, Siddeley."

"What do you mean? It's always the right time when the doctor has news. What did she say? Did she figure out what was wrong?"

She blinked, drawing in a slow breath before looking at him. "Siddeley, I..."

He prodded her to go on with a gentle nod.

"I–I'm..." Cassie nearly kicked herself. Why was this so hard? "I–I'm pregnant."

Siddeley's eyes widened. "W...what?"

"We're going to be parents, Siddeley." She looked away from him as if ashamed.

Siddeley laughed. "Really? Cassandra, this is wonderful!"

Cassie quickly looked up at him, her eyes wide. "It is?"

"Yes! This is fantastic!" He kissed her nose. "Did the doctor say how far along you were?"

"I...I think she said almost twelve weeks."

He laughed again. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

She chuckled. "You were the one who was worrying too much."

Siddeley nuzzled her. "Cassie, this is great news! I'll be here for you, every step, I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Cassie awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and maybe even pancakes. She bit her lip as the smell only increased her morning nausea. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and headed to the kitchen. Siddeley was parked at the stove, flipping pancakes and whistling to himself.

"Good...morning, Siddeley." Cassie said, her voice strained as she held back a gag.

The silver jet turned his nose. "Hello, love! Would you like some breakfast?"

Cassie cleared her throat and parked at the table. "Sure, Siddeley." She smiled.

Siddeley taxied over with their food, glancing at his wife suspiciously. "Cassie, are you okay?"

She gave a strained smile. "Fine, fine. Why do you ask?" She looked down at the food set before her and her face paled, her eyes growing wide.

Before Siddeley could speak, she darted to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door. The silver jet's jaw hung open in silent shock and confusion. His brows furrowed as he looked down at the plate and then back in the direction that Cassie had fled.

Nearly seconds later, the door swung open and Cassie reappeared, looking even more pale than she had before. She slowly made her way back to their bedroom, trying not to catch a whiff of her breakfast.

"Cassie, love, won't you come eat?" Siddeley asked innocently, hoping she would at least take a nibble. He was trying, he hoped she saw that.

"Oh-" She held back another gag, "...no, Siddeley, maybe later." Her pace quickened and she closed the bedroom door.

Siddeley let out a defeated sigh. He didn't know what to do.

It looked like he was going to need some help.

* * *

 **Wow okay that chapter seemed to go on forever lol I apologize about that.**

 **Updates should be weekly when I find the time; and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a few days late, I head back to school soon so life's getting pretty crazy. The update schedule should resume, which might mean two chapters this week ;) (maybe)**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews once again!**

 **As always, I don't own Cars, and any characters not in the franchise seen in this story are mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later, while Cassie was taking a much desired nap, Siddeley decided that it was time to take the chance and ask for the help and advice he needed. He called the one other person he knew that would help him in his moment of uncertainty:

His mother.

As the phone began to ring, he remembered that he and Cassie hadn't told either of their parents about the baby. He quickly pressed the button to stop the call. He had no idea what it do; it seemed as if everything left him stumped.

 _'If I tell her, there's no doubt that she'll tell Dad, and then Lottie and Andy. Then when we actually tell them, she'd have told the whole family!'_ Siddeley thought to himself. _'I'll have to tell her either way, so I guess I'll give it a shot.'_

He pressed the button again and re-entered the voice command. Soon, his mother's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Mum."

"Oh, Siddeley! It's so nice to hear from you! You really should call more often, dear–"

"Mum, I called two weeks ago."

"Oh, don't be silly. How are you? How's Cassie doing?"

"I'm alright, she's well. It's–"

"When can I expect grandchildren?"

"Mum! Grand _children?_ "

"I have a right to know, Siddeley, I am your mother."

Siddeley sighed, gently shaking his front. "Never mind that, Mum. I called because, well, I need help."

"You called just the right person, then! What seems to be troubling you?"

"I...I'm not really supposed to tell you this but...Cassie's pregnant." He winced, awaiting her inevitable response.

"What was that you said? Cassie's..." She gasped. " _PREGNANT?!_ "

"Shh! Mum, you need to-"

"Oh, this is wonderful! I was praying that this day would come! I knew there would always be a reason to ask!"

"Mum, please, keep in mind you're not supposed to know yet."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" She quieted down. "But, I don't quite understand, dear. What do you need help with?"

"I need to know how to handle all of this."

Miranda sounded perplexed. "How do you mean?"

"I want to be able to help Cassie in any way I can, I'm just...not quite sure how to approach this."

"Oh, Siddeley, it's normal to feel nervous and uncertain with your first baby! Now, listen closely; each step is important. The first step is to be there for her when she needs you, which may become more frequent as the months go by. Cassie may be very independent, and will still attempt to do everything on her own. However, she's not going to stay the same size forever, Siddeley. Once she hits six months, her flying will be restricted, as it could be very dangerous for her and the baby. You'll have to be the one to go shopping when it's needed."

"Oh, that's sounds easy enough-"

"I'm not finished. I don't want you to be caught by surprise, even though you still might; watch out for her mood swings, and especially her cravings when they hit. The cravings need to be satisfied so she doesn't become sick. They can strike at any time, and that includes the dead of night."

"I'm sure her mood swings won't be too bad, she's not usually a moody person. She lets me know how she's feeling, normally."

"That doesn't mean anything, Siddeley. Her hormones are all out of order, so everything about her may be different at times."

"Okay..." As he thought about it, he became more worried for the coming months. He hoped that Cassie's raging hormones wouldn't cause an all out war between them. He made a mental note to hold back his anger if she snapped at him. If he reacted, she would too.

"And Siddeley, this is a very big if; but if the doctor has deemed her unsafe to fly for whatever reason, make sure you two schedule home visits with her regular doctor."

He nodded. "Yes, of course."

As Siddeley continued to talk with his mother, Cassie groggily made her way over to him. She greeted him with a light nudge and lowered on her landing gear next to him.

"Take care of her, Siddeley, and don't forget to take care of yourself, as well."

"I will, Mum, don't worry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too; bye."

Siddeley pressed the button to end the call and glanced at his wife.

"Awake already, I see. Have a nice nap?"

Cassie nodded contently as she looked at him.

"What did she call about?"

"Oh," Siddeley paused, trying to quickly think of a solution. "She wanted to ask if...we would...join them for dinner!" He smiled nervously.

"Oh! Well, of course! That would be great!" Cassie replied, smiling. "What time?"

"Around, uh, seven or so?"

"This is perfect, Siddeley! We have a great chance to tell them! I'll invite my parents as well!"

"Wonderful! This will be an eventful evening." He said.

Cassie gave a nod, then headed for the kitchen to prepare lunch for herself. Siddeley sighed as she rolled away, silently chastising himself. He had some more phone calls to make.

••••••••

Later that night, Siddeley and Cassie sat at a table outside a café in downtown London, waiting for their parents to arrive. Cassie looked to her husband, a grin spread across her features.

"Siddeley, isn't this exciting?" Her smile dropped when she noticed his nervous demeanor, and she furrowed her brow. "Sid, are you alright?"

He quickly looked at her and nodded. "Yes, love, I'm fine." He flashed a small, closed-lipped smile.

Cassie raised a brow. "Are you quite sure?"

"Absolutely." He looked past her, as if checking for their parents' arrival.

"Siddeley, there's no need to be so nervous. This is exactly what they've been waiting for! They'll be ecstatic, don't worry."

"What about your sister?"

Cassie opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it as she glanced away. Her younger sister hadn't exactly been happy at the idea of Cassie and Siddeley having children; always making a fuss that they would "be too busy" and "shouldn't waste their time".

"Oh," She rolled her eyes. "Forget her. She's only seventeen; she's not the one making the decisions. If she says anything, it'll be her problem, not ours."

Siddeley shrugged as he looked off to the side, smiling as he spotted their families roll toward them. Cassie turned to greet them as well.

"Cassie! Oh, look at you, darling! You're glowing!" Amanda said, greeting her daughter with a nudge.

"She's positively radiant, isn't she?" Miranda added. "Siddeley, you're not looking so bad yourself!"

The silver jet chuckled. "Thanks, Mum."

As they got accustomed at the table and ordered their drinks, Cassie noticed her sister was absent.

"Mum, where's Abigail? I thought I saw her come in with you."

"She's here, she's just in the restroom." Amanda replied.

"Alright, well," Cassie said, looking at Siddeley. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

Siddeley nodded, gently smiling. "You tell them."

"Tell us what?" Michael asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and smiled. "Everyone, I'm pregnant!""

Cassie's parents stared wide eyed at her in response, and nearly everyone at the table was taken aback. Siddeley's younger sister, Lottie, looked at her brother as if not fully grasping what was going on amidst the shock of it all.

"A baby?" She questioned, wanting them to clarify.

Suddenly, a wide grin jumped across Amanda's face as she exclaimed, "A **_BABY!_** "

She and Miranda went over to Cassie and embraced her gently, then they both hugged Siddeley, still letting out squeals of excitement. Loads of "congratulations" and laughs followed suit.

"Oh, Cassie! This is the best news yet!" Amanda chirped, nudging her daughter once more as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Mum! Don't cry! You're going to make me cry!" Cassie chuckled lightly.

"What's all this?" A younger voice said behind them. They turned to face Abigail.

"Isn't this wonderful, Abby? Cassandra and Siddeley are having a baby!" Amanda responded.

Abigail quirked an eyebrow, slightly perturbed. "Mhmm, lovely. And how do you two plan on taking care of it?"

"Abigail." Michael warned.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, growing upset.

"Well, not to point out the obvious or anything, but you're very busy, especially since your 'beloved' over here likes to leave you all the time." She furrowed her brows, shooting Siddeley a glare.

 _"Abigail."_ Amanda chastised.

"Oi! I, in fact, **do _not_** like to leave her for long periods of time! It unfortunately comes with the job!" Siddeley growled, his anger growing.

"I happily accepted that deal when I accepted his proposal! You have no right to say things like that!" Cassie said curtly, trying to hide her growing hurt.

"Now there's _two_ people you'll be leaving behind! How will she manage on her own? She might as well be a single mother at this rate!"

"Abigail! _Stop it!_ " Amanda snapped, looking harshly at her younger daughter.

Abigail quieted and took her place in between Cassie and her mother, her expression still tight.

 _"If you asked me, I'd tell you to get rid of it while you had the chance."_ Abigail muttered.

Siddeley caught what she said before anyone else had a time to react. He shot her a hard glare and growled slightly in response, becoming protective of his wife.

"Abigail! That is _enough!_ " Michael barked.

"I'm just giving helpful advice!" Abigail defended.

" _Helpful?_ That's far from-!"

"Siddeley, that won't make the situation any better." James, his father, said.

"Did you hear what she said? I will not sit idly by and let her say things like that to my wife!"

"She's my sister. I can say whatever I want." Abigail retorted.

"No, Abigail, you can't!" Amanda snapped.

Miranda looked at Cassie, who's downcast gaze was fixated on the table.

"Cassie? Are you alright, dear?"

Cassie shook her nose as tears started streaming down. She tried to ignore the growing number of eyes on them as she backed from the table.

"I-I'm gonna g-go to the restroom." She stammered.

Siddeley watched her leave the table. "Cassie, wait!" He tried to follow, but Amanda stopped him.

She sighed. "I'll go talk to her. You can come with, but stay outside the door."

Siddeley followed closely behind her. As the approached the door, he could hear Cassie sobbing heavily. His heart ached to be with her, to hold her and comfort her until she knew everything was okay. His wife was one of the strongest women he knew, and to see her break like this nearly broke him, too. But for right now, he had to sit outside the door and listen to every heart wrenching word that she uttered to her mother. These emotions she felt, he realized, weren't caused by her influx of hormones; this pain was real.

Very real.

* * *

 **This chapter I felt didn't need THAT much improvement, but I did quite a bit of work on it anyway; and jeez I forgot what a total jerk Abigail is xD but don't hate her yet! She has her reasons and does get better!**

 **On another note, I'm thinking about posting some character studies of these guys so you all can see what they look like, but vehicles are a difficulty. And, a cover may be coming soon! I just have to come up with a good idea :P**

 **Don't forget to review, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! What did I say? Two chapters in one week! Mostly to get back on track. Anyway, thanks to those who left a review!**

 **As always, I do not own Cars, any characters not in the franchise seen in this story are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Siddeley paced nervously outside the bathroom door. Cassie and her mother had been in there for at least ten minutes, and with each passing minute he only grew more anxious. He couldn't exactly hear what Cassie was saying, but each word she uttered was filled with a deep hurt, as if her very soul was bruised. He practically bounced on his landing gear as he paced, his nerves tingling.

Finally, Amanda slowly opened the door, peering out to check if her son-in-law was still outside. Meeting Siddeley's worried stare, she rolled out of the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her.

She sighed heavily. "She'll be alright for now, Siddeley. I suggest, however, that we cut this dinner short. She needs to rest, and you two need to talk."

Siddeley nodded. "I understand. I do apologize if I may have...started something back there."

"No, no! Do not apologize. It wasn't your fault. If anything, I should apologize for the way Abigail acted. I don't understand; she and Cassie are so close! An outburst like this is uncommon between them. Everything Abigail said is completely out of line for her! She's just been so brash lately." She sighed, shaking her front. "I'll have to talk to her about it."

"What if you get Cassie to discuss it with her? If they're as close as you say, it shouldn't be a problem." Siddeley suggested, furrowing his brow.

"That's sounds like a better idea, Cassie has always been Abigail's confidant." Amanda noted. "Siddeley, I want you to take Cassie home straight away. You two have some things to discuss."

...

Upon returning home, Cassie wanted to go straight to sleep, but Siddeley led her to the living room, waiting for her to settle on the couch before fetching a glass of water. He returned with the glass a moment later, setting it in front of his wife and taking his place beside her.

Cassie looked at him curiously. "Siddeley, what is this all about?"

"Your mum said that we needed to talk, and I figured you would need some water, so here we are!" He replied.

The sleek white jet seated beside him quirked a brow upward. "Talk? About what, exactly?"

Siddeley shrugged. "Not sure, but I think it has something to do with Abigail."

Cassie lowered her eyes. "Oh, right."

"What do you think made her say all of those things?"

"I don't know! She's never done something like that. We've been so close for as long as I can remember...I remember her distinctly saying she would be thrilled if I had children! But yet, she disapproves..." She sighed.

"Was it something I said or did?" Siddeley asked.

"No! I don't believe so! She's just..." Cassie sighed again. "She's been, I suppose, a little protective since that incident with my first boyfriend; she gets very defensive. She may not trust you as much as she normally would, seeing as how your job requires you to leave."

Siddeley nodded, trying to understand the situation from Abigail's point of view. The girl was definitely protective of her family, even if it caused her say things she may not have meant.

"That still doesn't excuse what she said! It was out of line. She's your sister! She shouldn't say things like that!"

"I know, Siddeley. Like I said, this isn't like her at all. You have to try to give her a chance."

...

Two mornings later, Siddeley prepared breakfast for himself and Cassie, who hadn't yet gotten out of bed. She seemed to be better than the day before, the incident that occurred two days prior starting to blur in her mind.

He flipped the eggs, then the pancakes, beginning to hum a merry tune. He thought he heard Cassie stir from down the hall; she must have just woken up. After setting their breakfast on plates and then on the table, Siddeley settled in front of his food, waiting not so patiently for his wife to join him.

 _'She should be here soon, I'm sure I heard her get up?'_ He thought.

Just as he was about to go check on her, a loud _CRASH!_ rang through the house.

" ** _CASSANDRA!_** " He cried, bolting to their room.

He didn't see her on the bed, and was about to tear the room apart looking for her until he heard his name from the bathroom.

 _"Siddeley...?"_

His whipped his eyes in the direction of her voice, rushing to the bathroom and throwing open the door in a fit of panic. Cassie lay sprawled on the floor, pain evident on her face. Her already white paint had turned a ghostly pale; and her breaths were ragged and struggled.

 _"Siddeley...I don't...feel so well."_ She wheezed, looking up at him.

Siddeley swallowed his rising panic. "Okay, okay, I'm calling an ambulance and we'll get help, Cassie. Just please, stay awake!"

The smaller jet furrowed her brow as her husband darted back out the door for the phone. She heard him frantically explain their situation, then breath a heavy sigh as he hung up. He reappeared in the doorway moments later.

"The ambulance is coming, dear, just _hold on_ , all right?" He said, nudging her nose.

 _"Siddeley..."_

"No, no, save your breath. Relax."

 _"Siddeley...I'm afraid...something might have happened to the baby..."_ Tears brimmed in her eyes as she fearfully looked at him.

Siddeley's eyes widened. "No, no, _no_ , Cassie. Nothing has happened. Everything will be fine, I promise. _Everything is fine._ "

Cassie had begun to lose consciousness just as the MediVac arrived, and as he watched the paramedics hoist her onto a platform for the helicopter to carry, Siddeley found himself frozen in his spot.

The panic he tried to subdue had boiled to the surface. His thoughts raced as they carried his wife away, and he feared the worst.

He would lose his wife.

He would lose his child.

 _He was going to lose them both._

* * *

 **Dun dun _duuuuunnnn!_**

 **Also I apologize if that was short, this chapter was pretty straightforward and more of a filler to keep the ball rolling.**

 **Don't forget to review, and as always, I'll see you in the next** **chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's Friday, and you know what that means: new chapter yay!**

 **I love seeing you guys ask questions about the chapter and communicating with me, along with your reviews! It makes me feel like you guys are enjoying the story!**

 **As mentioned in previous chapters, I don't own Cars, and other characters not in the franchise belong to me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Within minutes of hearing Siddeley's panic-stricken voice over the phone say her daughter's name, Amanda rounded up her husband and youngest daughter and rushed to the hospital. The flight there was silent, the air around the trio sparking with fear and worry.

"Did he say what happened?" Michael asked, pulling up beside his wife after they touched down.

"No," She shook her front. "I don't know, he was scared, I couldn't make out most of what he said. All I heard out of his blubbering was _'Cassie'_ and _'baby'_." Amanda anxiously glanced at husband, her expression matching his.

Abigail was mostly silent, trying her hardest to not care as much, but hiding her quivering lip was not as easy. She trailed a little ways behind her parents, her eyes to the pavement below her. She drew in a shaky breath to prevent the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

Amanda stopped and looked at her daughter, her brows furrowed. "Abby? Are you alright?"

Abigail righted herself, pulling her gaze forward. "Fine, Mum, I'm fine."

Amanda watched worriedly as Abigail sped up, pulling up beside her father. It was obvious Abigail was deeply worried for her older sister, contrary to her episode just days earlier. The hard-headed, sometimes cold hearted, front the younger girl put up was no match for her true worries and feelings.

Amanda sighed turned her focus to the hospital door in front of her as it drew closer, her own worries and fears doubling. She rushed through the automatic doors, her daughter and husband now lingering a few feet behind. Either they were nervous and didn't want to go in, or she was quicker, more worried, than them.

Or maybe it was both.

The hospital was buzzing. Families and friends of patients waited in the nearby waiting area, nurses and doctors sped back and forth between hospital wings. Amanda quickly surveyed the hospital lobby for any nurses or a doctor the could probably help her the most. However, she spotted her son-in-law sitting by the far wall first. The silver jet looked absolutely terrible as he sat propped up against the wall, smacking his front against it repeatedly. It was nearly pathetic. His nose was streaked with tear stains, his eyes red and puffy. Siddeley was certainly as petrified as he had sounded on the phone. Amanda couldn't help but notice a few people stared helplessly at him, their gazes shifting when they noticed Amanda rush in.

"Siddeley? Why aren't you with Cassandra?" Michael asked as he pulled up beside Amanda.

 _"They won't...let me in."_ He chuckled dryly. "Funny how that works out, isn't it? I'm the _bloody father_ , and they won't even lift a tire to give me some news about my wife." He hiccuped, his eyes returning to their blank stare.

"Have you asked about her?" Amanda asked, rolling forward a foot.

"Nearly...a dozen times..." He replied.

The older woman cast a side glance at the receptionist's desk. She then turned to check where her husband and daughter sat. Abigail appeared absentminded as she watched the lobby television, and Michael seemed to catch his wife's movements, as he was now studying her closely; worry and confusion still etched in his brow crease.

Amanda focused her attention back on the receptionist desk, and one of the four nurses there didn't look too terribly busy, so Amanda took it upon herself to approach him.

"Excuse me," She said as cordially as she could, "Could you tell me anything about my daughter? Cassandra Jetliner? Her husband over there is quite distraught, and I don't believe he's heard anything!"

The young VW Jetta scrolled through something on his computer screen. "Hmm, she's certainly registered here. It looks like she's been admitted; but her file hasn't been updated in a while, so I assume the OB is still doing a full work-up."

Amanda nodded slowly. "Is there anything else?"

He glanced at the screen once more, his brows furrowing in concentration. He slowly shook his front. "No, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until Dr. Kennedy has all of the information he needs."

Amanda sighed, nodding again. "Thank you." She quietly turned and rolled back to where her family sat.

Michael seemed to be the only one wanting to know what was going on, as he shifted in his seat upon his wife's return. "Amanda, did you find out anything? How's Cassie?"

Siddeley cast a glance at her, his eyes filled with anticipation. Abigail shifted, but didn't look her mother's way.

"Well, it seems as if she's been admitted, but the doctor is still checking her over." Amanda responded.

Siddeley seemed to slump in his spot even more, his lip curling slightly.

"Now, now, Siddeley. Don't get your tail in a twist! I'm sure they'll let you see her soon."

Siddeley shrugged, hopeless.

After nearly two hours of waiting, a white Land Rover rolled through a pair of double doors at the far end of the room. A few waiting patrons perked at his entrance, expecting news from their families, but relaxed as he drove toward Siddeley.

The silver jet nearly jumped when he spotted the doctor. Amanda and Michael, who had been previously leaning against one another, sat straighter; their eyes attentive.

"I believe you are Mr. Jetliner, correct? My name is Dr. Kennedy. I'm the leading physician on your wife's case." He announced. "I do apologize for not introducing myself when you arrived, your wife's case is one I pay very close attention to." He stated.

Siddeley quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Cassandra is experiencing an influx of her oil pressure, and it's good we caught it early. Usually, high oil pressure doesn't present any symptoms, but in pregnancy, it can and sometimes will show up as it has in her. As I mentioned before, it's a good thing we caught it early, because prolonged high oil pressure could lead to a condition known as pre-eclampsia."

Siddeley widened his eyes. "Pre-eclampsia? Isn't that deadly?"

"It can be, however in our time and with the many medical advancements we have made, the mortality rate of such a condition is less than 2%. It's quite rare, especially if caught early." He explained. "Because there are no signs of the condition, I'm going to prescribe routine relaxation and breathing exercises. Her oil pressure was not dangerously high, so there is no need for medication. The good news is that the baby and Cassandra will be just fine. They will both be closely monitored, but they're going to make it."

Siddeley nodded, holding onto every word the doctor spoke with a tight grip. "May I see her?" He finally blubbered out.

Dr. Kennedy sighed. "Unfortunately, not right now. She needs her rest, and I believe it would be best if we did not disturb her. I will have another one of my staff on her case call you later today when she wakes up. If anything changes, I'll be sure to let you know."

Siddeley looked to the ground, defeated.

Amanda spoke up for him. "Thank you, doctor."

The Land Rover nodded and drove away. Amanda glanced at Siddeley, sighing. The silver jet seemed to have returned to his previous state, his brown eyes empty as they stared at the floor. Amanda looked back at her husband and daughter, who were both now gazing at her expectantly.

She turned back to her son-in-law. "Siddeley, why don't we take you home? You look like as if you could use some rest yourself."

Amanda and Michael led him out of the hospital, Abigail following close behind.

* * *

 **Okay, that was a bad ending. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, it's probably a filler chapter to guide the story along. There's also quite a bit of medical jargon, and I'm in no way a medical professional. Everything in this chapter I got off the internet haha, so if anything is wrong, I apologize! (oil pressure=blood pressure)**

 **And don't forget to stay tuned! You guys may be finding out the baby's gender very soon ;)**

 **As always, I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late, I've started college again so I haven't had time to write this past week; that being said, expect updates to happen anywhere between Friday-Saturday weekly. Unfortunately, you probably will have to wait until next Friday for the next chapter. But hey! It builds anticipation, right?**

 **Anyway, I don't own Cars, and probably never will, so all original characters belong to Disney. All others are definitely mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If asked, Cassie couldn't describe to anyone the sudden rush of emotion she felt upon waking up. It had been completely out of the blue; when she had burst into a fit of tears upon surveying her room.

Maybe it was the steady beep of the heart monitor she was hooked up to, a gentle reminder that she was still alive. Of course, she hadn't been anywhere near death, but in the time it took for her to get to the hospital, she certainly felt close to it. A more probable and likely answer for her fit would be the monitor just below hers that read the baby's strong, if not fast, heart rate. She took one glance at the metal box and the tears she held back upon looking around her room flooded her eyes.

The intern that had been in her room checking her vitals seemed to jump at Cassie's reaction, nearly dropping the binder full of paperwork she had been holding. The younger doctor didn't know what to do, so she rushed out of the room to fetch someone more experienced.

Dr. Kennedy rushed in a moment later. "Mrs. Jetliner! I need you to calm down for me."

Cassie looked to the doctor. "W-where am I? What's happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

Cassie furrowed her brow, trying to remember what had exactly happened before she woke up.

"I-I..."

"Mrs. Jetliner, you're at St. George's Hospital in London." Dr. Kennedy explained gently. "You're going to be alright. We're keeping you here overnight for observation."

Cassie drew in a deep breath. "Where's my husband? How's the baby?"

"I believe your husband went home, but we can call him and get him here if you would like. The baby is doing fine as well. You just need to relax. You're going to be fine."

Cassie lowered on her landing gear, nodding slowly. "Th-thank you...please, do call my husband."

Dr. Kennedy nodded. "I'll have a nurse come by to finish up your vitals, and you can get back to resting."

After Siddeley received the call from Dr. Kennedy, he nearly reached Mach 2 in his attempt to get to the hospital. He rushed through the lobby doors, where a nurse was waiting to take him back to Cassie's room.

The nurse caught him up on Cassie's condition, stating that she might still be a little tired, but she was up and alert.

After the nurse left him in front of the door, Siddeley slowly rolled through, not wanting to disturb his wife if she had fallen asleep again.

"Cassandra?" He gently called to her.

"Siddeley? Is that you?" Her voice murmured back to him.

Siddeley rolled into view, flashing her a small smile. "Hello, love. Feeling better, yeah?"

"Better than before, I suppose."

Siddeley rolled up next to her. "Did the doctor catch you up on what happened?"

"Yes, he did." She sighed. "They want to keep me here overnight for observation."

"That's not too bad. They just want to be sure everything is checking out alright." He replied, gently smiling.

Cassie nodded slowly. "Yes, of course...do you know what happened?"

"Yes, love. I do. It's good they caught it early."

Cassie nodded again.

Siddeley nuzzled her with his nose. "No worries, Cassie."

"Yes, yes, I know; no worries at all."

Even then, she still didn't know.

* * *

A month or so later, Cassie had returned to her normal self. She hadn't shown any more symptoms, and Dr. Kennedy gave her a clean bill of health, allowing her to leave the hospital after one night.

Now five and a half months along, she made it her top priority to start eating healthier, and to exercise as much as she could. Well, Siddeley seemed to make it Cassie's top priority. The farther along she got, the more he seemed to worry. She learned to brush it off, gently reassuring him that everything would be fine.

On this particular day, however, she was the one filled with worry. Cassie was heading to her first check-up since the incident; Siddeley was called into work and couldn't join her, but heartily requested she call him once she was done.

Cassie couldn't help but only assume the worst. The child within her proved otherwise, becoming more restless with each passing day; but she still had her doubts.

"Well," Dr. Stanford mused as she prepped the ultrasound machine. "From what you've told me, everything seems to be in order. No other fallbacks since that little hiccup?"

Cassie shook her nose. "So far, it's been going smoothly."

"Good." She attached the transducer probes to one side of Cassie's belly, just behind her wings, and flipped on the monitor. "You were wanting to know the gender, correct.

Cassie nodded, bitting her lip nervously and studying the image on the screen. She couldn't quite read it, but she was sure the jittering, tiny grey shape in the middle of the screen was the baby.

 _Her_ baby.

Dr. Stanford glanced at Cassie and smiled. She flipped another switch and a soft heartbeat sound echoed from the monitor.

Cassie gasped.

"This little one has a strong and steady heart, that's always a good sign." Dr. Stanford commented, looking over the screen once more. "And it looks as though _she_ is very healthy. No complications as far as I can tell." She smiled at Cassie.

"W-wait... _she?_ "

* * *

 **yikes that chapter was bad and short but hey! Did you catch that at the end? It's a little hint ;)**

 **Okay, well, it's not a hint, rather a subtle reveal.**

 **Don't forget to review, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**whoa hey guys long time no see! I promise I'm not dead, I'm just very busy and very forgetful. I apologize for not updating for almost a year holy crap.**

 **but! I have a new chapter for you all!**

 **The next few chapters are mostly fillers, and I've had the final two to three chapters of the whole story written for quite some time, so I'm trying to bridge the wide gap.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

Cassandra's nerves buzzed as she flew home; the aftermath of the reveal causing her to nearly shudder with excitement.

She and Siddeley were having a daughter! Cassie giggled to herself at the thought. She was nervous, but ecstatic.

As she landed, her thoughts flew to her husband. She knew he would be home a little later than anticipated, so she made the decision to surprise him.

Another giggle erupted from her.

She pulled into her home, not expecting the visitor who waited inside.

Cassie nearly jumped out of her fuselage when she spotted her younger sister pacing nervously in her living room.

Apparently, Abigail hadn't expected her either.

Or so it seemed.

The younger jet jumped when Cassie did, her eyes widening in fear as she began to apologize profusely; backing up away from her sister.

"I'm sorry, Cassie! I didn't mean to scare you! _Mum made me come here and she told me your keycode to get in; and I thought about waiting outside, but I figured that would quite awkward but now this is awkward and—_ "

"Abigail! It's alright!" Cassie chuckled lightly. "There's no need to ramble. Now, explain to me, why did Mum drop you off?"

"She said something about wanting me to talk to you about..." She hesitated, not meeting her sister's eyes. "My _outburst_ a few weeks ago."

Cassie blinked. She had forgotten about that.

"Where I..." Her voice quieted the more she spoke. "...told you and Siddeley..." Abigail shook her front. "Some very terrible things. I can't stop thinking about it. It's been eating away at me and..." She paused again. "I could never find the right words to say or how to bring it up, and then when you got sick that one time I thought I wouldn't be able to ever apologize and that I was going to lose my only sister and I..." She trailed off as she drew in a shaky breath.

Cassie's brows furrowed deeply in worry as she steadily approached her younger sister. "It's alright, Abby. You can tell me."

Tears had welled in her eyes. "And I thought about how I didn't even tell you that I was excited to have a niece or nephew, and I was so caught up in the fact that I was afraid that Siddeley would hurt you that I just had to..."

"Let it out?" Cassie pulled up beside Abigail, lowering on her landing gear.

Abigail nodded, trembling.

"I know that Siddeley is a great guy and I like him, too. I've just been getting so afraid that he was going to leave you for good because he's been leaving you more and more for his job and that he would think that a baby would get in the way." She hiccuped. "I know that probably doesn't make any sense considering what I had said, but I thought that someone would have to say it before he could and I figured it would be easier to disown me than him so I just..." She shook her front again, tears streaming down her nose.

"Abby...I understand why you are afraid, and I understand the reasoning behind it. Not fully, but I'm trying to. I know you're still upset over what happened, but that was long ago. You needn't worry about that now." Cassie nudged her sister on the nose endearingly. "I've moved on from that, and I believe it's about time you followed."

Abigail exhaled sharply. "I've been so ashamed of what I said, and I'm sorry; I'm so, so, _truly_ _sorry_ , Cassie. I've just been so _afraid_."

Cassie pressed her nose against her sister's. "I know, I understand. I forgive you, Abby. Just please know that you have nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Abigail nodded solemnly, not meeting her sister's eyes.

"You know what might help cheer you up?"

Abby looked to her.

"You could help me surprise Siddeley. I found out what the baby is, today." Cassie grinned, her excitement from before returning.

Abigail's eyes widened. "Really? That's so exciting! What is it?"

"That, my dear sister, is also a surprise for you."

Abigail pouted, eliciting a chuckle from her elder sister.

"C'mon, I have a few ideas."

A few hours later, Cassie and Abigail had baked a cake—a two-tier, chocolate frosted, pink cake.

"I went to the store a while ago looking for some ingredients, and I hadn't really paid attention to the type of cake mix I bought. This is all highly convenient!" Cassie had said with a chuckle.

Now, they both held back giggles as Siddeley rolled through the front door. His whistling stopped as he cast a hard side glance at Abigail.

The young girl's smile faltered and she rolled back a few feet, not meeting his gaze.

Cassie jumped in front of him, ready to defend her sister. "Siddeley, listen to me..."

 _"What is she doing here?"_ Siddeley whispered harshly, glancing toward his wife.

"She apologized for what happened that one night. She's deeply sorry, Siddeley." Cassie half-turned to her sister. "Abby? Would you like to explain?"

Abigail shifted on her landing gear. "I-it's true, Siddeley." She mumbled, afraid. "I am really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it! Not a word!" She began to cry again, her small frame trembling. "You don't have to forgive me, Siddeley. I know what I said was awful and unforgivable, but please understand that I am sorry!"

Siddeley's hardened stare softened slightly. He glanced to his wife, who's blue eyes were encouraging.

"I know it sounds stupid," Abigail continued, her voice thick from crying. "but I was so afraid you would hurt her, and I figured it would be easier to disown me than anyone else, so I said it. And I didn't mean it! _I didn't mean it at all!"_

Siddeley sighed heavily and closed his eyes tightly. Guilt washed over him as he pondered her statement. Her apology sounded genuine, and she appeared to regret her words deeply.

The silver jet opened his eyes again and glanced between his wife and Abigail, nodding gently. "It's okay, Abby. I do forgive you."

Abigail choked out a sob and rushed to him, nudging him gently. She then peered up at him. "I'll be the best aunt, I promise!"

Siddeley chuckled lightly. "I think you'll have to fight Lottie for that position."

Abigail returned with his chuckle with a lighthearted laugh.

Cassie grinned at the pair of them. "Alright, before I cry, I have a surprise for you, Siddeley. Abby, may you get the cake, please?" Cassie led her husband to the table as Abigail set the cake down in front of them.

Siddeley gazed at Cassie curiously. "What is it, love?" He paused, his eyes widening. _"Twins?"_

Cassie laughed. "No, no, dear. Not twins. I found out the baby's gender today, and I thought I would surprise you." She pushed a small knife toward him. "I want you to cut the cake and take out a piece. You'll have to show Abigail, too, because she doesn't know."

Siddeley nodded, and proceeded to cut the cake. He slowly led the piece out off the tray and nearly dropped it when he spotted the color.

He stared at the singular piece while Abigail squealed excitedly.

"A girl!" She giggled.

"It's a... _girl?_ " He whispered, looking to his wife with wide brown eyes.

Her smile was bright and her eyes soft as she nodded. "Yes, Siddeley. We're going to have a daughter."

Siddeley laughed, tears forming in his eyes as he nudged Cassie.

"A daughter!"

 **/**

 **And there you have it! Abigail's reasoning for being a total butthead earlier in the story. I didn't want to make her a bad guy, because her and Cassie have a good relationship, but I thought it would add some dRaMa to the story before the major conflict. She's not necessarily a bad guy, just very broken.**

 **Like I said, it's a filler, so it probably sucks yikes. I didn't want it to drag on forever and didn't know how to end it so there you go!**

 **Please review, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
